Conventional systems for unloading grain from bins have included auger-like devices. However, these systems are typically embedded beneath the floor of the grain bin to carry the grain from an opening in the floor to some point outside the bin. These auger systems therefore must be installed during construction of the grain bin itself. However, a large number of metal storage bins have been constructed on concrete slabs without any provision for such an unloading system. If a conventional auger unloading system were to be installed within an existing storage structure, considerable construction expense and inconvenience would be required to remove the existing floor, install the unloading system, and reconstruct the floor.
Another difficulty with conventional auger systems is that they are unduly complex in construction. They often require a separate power source and complicated gearboxes, resulting in additional expense and maintenance problems. The fact that the system is constructed underground also complicates maintenance efforts.
Further, conventional unloading systems typically require difficult and time-consuming labor. Shovelling of the grain is often necessary at various stages of the unloading process to completely unload the storage structure.
The present invention addresses these and many other problems associated with currently available grain unloading systems.